Reyna The Roman Queen
by Awesomegirl1172
Summary: Summary: Reyna is the Roman queen everyone loves, but what happens when Reyna wants a "mate"? A male to come to her private, soundproff chambers every night. A lot of things(lemons) happen. It's rated M because of lemons in every chapter. Sorry if it's bad, not only is this my first fanfiction I also can't speak/write English very well! I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.
1. Jason

The first male; Jason

Reyna POV:

Flashback- I'm in meeting... about me and I can't talk. Since the Greeks came nothing's been the same. Of course I'm exaggerating but it feels like nothing's the same. There's no predators, there's a queen and king and I'm queen, there's no king. The kings why I'm stuck in the meeting instead of doing important things. I said I wanted a king and now there's a meeting going on for hours because of it. People, jealous, don't think 18 year old girl (Reyna's 18) is old enough to have a mate. A voice snaps me out of my thoughts, "Reyna, you may speak." I stand up and look at everyone in the eye. Don't be intimidated, be intiminating is my favorite thing to remember. "I want a mate, one person everyday in my private chambers so I can find the perfect mate." I say.- End of flashback

I need to get ready for my date... or whatever you would call this. I undress and put on clothes sexy but comfortable, a blue and white off-shoulder shirt a few centimeters above my bellybotton showing off my flat stomach, a tight black skirt barely covering my butt, black tights, wedge sneakers that look a little like Converse, dangly dimond earrings and put on make-up that complements me. I look at myself in the mirror. I see my huge dark blue eyes with tints of gray(different from her original eyes, sorry), my thick and long eyelashes that don't need mascara, full lips perfect for kissing, thick and long wavy black hair, huge boobs and perfect figure.

I hear a knock on the door and I open it. "Hey Reyna." Jason says. I examine him. He's wearing a baby blue button down shirt with the seleves rolled up complimenting his eyes and tight around his muscles and he's wearing dark jeans loosely on his waist with the bottom half tucked into his hi-tops. His hair is as golden as always. "Jason, come in." I say, moving aside. Jason walks in and sits on my bed "So... what are we going to do?" Jason asks. I smirk and walk towards him slowly, biting my bottom lip sexily. I see a small tent on Jasons pants. Perfect. "I don't know." I replied, sitting on his lap with my legs wrapped around his waist and grinding slowly into his crouch. He moans and thrusts his hips up. "What do you want to do?" I ask nibbling on his lower lip. "This." Jason says, crashing his lip into mine. I moan into the kiss and feel his tongue licking my lip asking for entrance. I open my mouth and our tongues fight for dominance. Jason wins and our tongues are exploring each others mouth. Jasons mouth leaves mine and goes to my neck. I moan as he finds a sweet spot. Jason nibbles, licks and sucks my neck making me moan over and over again. I push him down and attack his clothes. When I get everything off Jason gently flips us over and rips off my clothes.

*Warning- Lemon*

I gasp as I feel a something warm and wet on my boob. Jason sucks on my boob like a piece of candy or icecream. His hand gently massages my other boob. He goes down and goes right above my pussy. He blows warm air into my center, making me squirm and moan. "Jason, please." I whine. "What?" Jason asks, "Say it louder." Jason continues to blow into my pussy and my juices are starting to leak out. I grab his golden hair. "Jason! Please!" I moan. Jason obeys and thrusts his tongue into my pussy. I moan and beg, "Harder! Deeper! More!" Jason listens, thrusts his tongue deeper and adds 3 of his fingers. He's going at a crazy fast pace and I can sense my organism coming. I hold it in a good 20 minutes before I shriek, "I'm cumming!" I cum and Jason licks up every last drop. "Yum, you taste heavenly." Jason says, "But now you need to please me." Jason moves my head to his cock and I lick the tip slowly. Jason moans. I've never done a blowjob so I do the best I can. I take all 11 inches of him my mouth and hum. Jason starts moaning like crazy and thrusts his hips up. I almost gag, but I lick, suck, nibble, hum and swirl my tongue around until he cums. When he does I shallow all of it, which tastes amazing and tell him, "You taste heavenly too. I want you inside of me, now!" Jason happily listens, but warns me, "Since its your first time it'll hurt a bit before it feels good." Jason goes slowly inside me until he gets all into me. Jason moans like a mad man and says, "You're so tight!" I bite my lip and hold in the pain. I suddenly feel the pain gone and only feel the pleasure. I thrust my hips to tell him to go faster and he does. I feel like he's slamming into me and we both moan like crazy. We both cum and I slump down, but Jason isn't done. He puts my upper body on the bed and leaves my lower body hanging down. Without warning he rams into me, not into my pussy, but onto my ass. My ass stretches and Jason cusses, "Fuck! You're even tighter in your ass!" He barely gets his entire cock into my ass. I decide to get back at him by spreading my legs into a split. Jason starts cussing every curse word and he soon cums. "Get on your knees." Jason orders. I obey and Jason fucks me doggy style, me in my knees and him behind me. He massages me boobs and sucks on the back of my neck. He switches his hand position and keeps one hand alternating between my boobs and the other hand finger fucking my pussy. We both cum and I drag him onto my bed. I fall asleep with my head on his chest, his hands in my hair and his cock in my pussy.

Like it? Hate it? Want me to fix something? Got a suggestion? Want me to do do something? Comment! I'm also not sure if I should make Jason the perfect "mate" or have different people each time. Thank you for reading!:)


	2. Leo

Second male; Leo

Reyna POV:

I ponder on whether I should wear clothes or not, I mean if I'm going to be naked whether I wear clothes or not, right? I finally decide wearing clothes would be more polite or more like a thing a queen would do, although a queen wouldn't have sex every night with different guys. I don't bother wearing something comfortable because it'll all be off soon. I wore something totally sexy, a skin-tight red dress that shows off all my curves and is more like a low shirt because it doesn't even cover my butt and has a v-line so low it barely covers my nipples. I don't bother puting on undergarments though. I throw on fishnet stockings and chunky red heels. I pull my hair to one side so I can show off my neckline and put on smokey makeup, bringing out the gray in my eyes.

I suddenly hear an impatient knock at my door. I open the door and see Leo at the door. I run my eyes over his muculed body. Leo had a black t-shirt, stretched over his mucules and a pair of jeans half tucked and half hanging over his fireproof work boots. His hair is a mess of brown curls and he has a mishevious glint in his eyes. When he saw me his hands went on fire, "You look hot!" Leo exclaimed. I laughed and let him in, after he put out the fire. I didn't tease him like I did with Jason, I went for the kill and attacked Leo's lips while unbottoning his jeans. Leo attacked my lips with the same amount of force and put his hands on my ass. His kiss was different, while kissing Jason was slow and sweet, Leo kissed me with a fiery passion. I melted into the kiss and heard my fishnets and heels get chucked to the floor. I tugged Leo's shirt off him and started touching his mucules and six pack. Leo roughly pushed me onto my bed and slid down my dress to show my boobs. He licked his lips hungrily, hungry for me.

*Warning-Lemons*

I felt my boobs get hot I saw Leo using his fire on my boobs to get my nipples hard, which worked. My nipples hardened in an instant. I moaned and Leo didn't need anymore encouragement, he sucked, nibbled and licked my boobs roughly and I loved it! He didn't miss a single spot and used his fire which made me so wet below and he knew it. He didn't take off my dress but assaulted my pussy with my dress still on. I felt a burning sensation and realized Leo was burning my pussy, literally, he was thrusting his tongue into me and finger fucking me with his hands on fire. (thank you to sarah for the idea) I moaned and knew I was going to cum so I held it as much I could, about 30 minutes; I was getting better, I gave no warning and I cummed into Leo's mouth. I shifted so we were in a 69 position, me sucking his 12 inch(one foot as you say?) cock while he ate my pussy. Leo continued to use fire and curled his fingers to hit my g-spot. I curled my tongue around his shaft, sucked the head and hummed. It took a while for us to cum but when we did, I switched positions. "On your back!" I ordered. He complied and I sank into him while stradling him. I rode him so every time I bounced his cock hit my g-spot. After a while Leo had a new idea and stood up with his cock still in me.

He walked to the shower and with every step he made it felt like he was thrusting into me. We moaned and desperately tried to get closer. He went into my bathroom and exclaimed, "Woah! You got a awesome bathroom!" My bathroom is probably the most amazing bathroom you would ever see, more impressive then the 7 wonders of the world. With the finest marble, precious metals and jewels my bathroom was paradise, not to mention the most advanced technology. Leo dragged us into the shower that was made of marble, gold, encrusted with jewels, large enough to fit 50 people and had a bed-like bench that had a massage system. Leo flipped me so I was close enough to the door to lift out my leg, which I did, and fucked me from behind. I was practically out the door and I rubbed and grinded my pussy to the cold marble. Leo cummed in my pussy and filled it up. Leo pulled out and slammed it into my ass. "Shit! Shit, shit, shit!" Leo cursed, "Why the fuck are you so tight?!" I moaned in pleasure and Leo did too. Leo reached around me and inserted 3 burning fingers into my pussy. He used his other hand to massage and knead my boobs and he sucked and nibbled the back of my neck at the same time. The sensation in my breasts, my pussy and my ass was too much for me to hold. I cummed and when I did my ass got tighter and Leo blew his load in my ass.

"I've always wanted to do this." Leo said sheepishly. "What?" I ask sharply. In reply Leo lays me on the bed and places his cock on my breasts. My breasts are more then large enough to titty-fuck, the largest size in fact. Leo places his hands on my breasts, squeezing them around his cock. I open my mouth and take his cock in, swirl my tougue and suck. I moan because when he moves his cock brushes against my nipples. When I moan Leo's cock gets a vibration and the cycle repeats. Leo cums and we settle down wih his cock in my ass and his hands on my breasts and in my pussy.

Sorry about the late chapter! Something went wrong with the computer(virus) and I couldn't upload or make another chapter. Please review on who you want next! Weekend coming! I can write more if you tell me who you want! Thank you for reading!


End file.
